1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for grouping nodes to reduce collisions.
2. Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g. circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g. wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g. Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
Devices in a network, such as stations (STAs), may be able to transmit to an access point (AP), but may be unable to receive transmissions from other STAs, due to low-power sensors and due to distance. Thus, two STAs may be unaware of each other, and thus, their transmissions may collide with one another. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to group STAs based upon their location, in order to avoid hidden node problems and to reduce collisions.